


裘前/活该

by xingtiantian



Category: d5 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingtiantian/pseuds/xingtiantian





	裘前/活该

活该  
混吃等死的蛇January 25, 2019

1.

裘克离开的时候外面还滴着雨，细密的水珠打在叶子上声音小的几乎听不到。他嫌烦不愿意带伞，晃晃悠悠就关上了门，锁都懒得锁。

换做平时他绝对不会在雨天出门，可今天偏偏特殊。

他讨厌下雨，不只是因为这该死的玩意儿湿了吧唧糊在脸上难受。阴沉的天气会让他的断腿隐隐作痛，明明早该坏死的神经，可真他妈有趣。

没由来的，他想到威廉。  
威廉·艾利丝。

他前男友，或者说就是男朋友。

他们没分手，呃，也可能只是没正式分手。在一起七年分开八年，这八年来谁也没联系过谁就对了。

 

2.

他们相遇就是在雨天，一样的春雨连绵润物无声。那时候威廉还没留起小胡子，也没后来晒得那么黑，愣头愣脑的把他堵在在酒吧后门。

“那啥，我看上你了跟我试试呗。”  
“试你妈，傻逼。”  
有病。

“哦，不同意?那我明天再来。”  
…还是个病的不轻。

然后威廉就真的“明天再来”了，还一来来了他妈大半年。

 

怎么在一起的?

忘了，就稀里糊涂答应了。  
可能因为被缠的烦了吧，也可能灯火阑珊处威廉笑的太好看了，反正有个人心甘情愿给他解闷，不要白不要。

 

3.

好吧，扯远了，说说今天为什么特殊。

明天美智子要结婚，约几个朋友小聚，当然也有对方的。红蝶小姐要求了，他就不能不去。

红蝶，美智子。算他半个姐姐吧。

当初垃圾堆里见到他，女士悲伤着神情把他带了回去，被咬了一口也没扔掉，不然裘克可能也活不到祸祸别人的年纪。

哦，另外半个算妈。

现在他妈要结婚了，他没什么感觉，就是挺烦。因为走到半路雨突然下大了，在他走到地方又突然停住。真好，一滴不落全淋他身上了。裘克嘟囔了两句没真把那句“操”吐出来。

他的膝盖开始一阵阵抽痛，叹了口气把外套脱了很随意的就的扔在门口，也没想起来理下领结就推开了门。

——操他妈。  
对不起，没控制住，但这绝对是第一反应，真实情感。

他来的晚，一进来一屋子都在看他，尤其唯一的空位旁投来的两道目光。

他把头发剪短了，脏辫没再留，细碎漆黑的发安静的垂着，是和本人一点也不符的乖巧。下巴上胡渣也没了，工作了没时间野跑似乎人都要变白了点。

威廉就这样沉默的坐着，嘴角挂着淡淡的弧度，要笑不笑的看他。这是裘克从未见过的样子，陌生的像另一个人。但裘克还是一眼就认出他来。没办法，太熟悉了，威廉的样子他太熟悉了，七年的描摹八年的雕琢，这张脸太多次出现在他的身边和梦里，忘不掉也不想忘，裘克是如此热烈的恨着他。

 

4.

是的，从来都不是别的，他单纯的恨着威廉。十分的，特别的，仿佛只有这样他才能把他记得更久一些。

他也不是没跟别人吹牛逼，不动声色的显摆情人的存在。

然后?  
被当头一棒。

——哦，那个打赌要跟你表白的孩子。  
——是吗?  
——不然你以为呢？哇，裘克你不会当真了吧？  
——当真？怎么可能。

揉碎手里的烟盒裘克拆开当晚的第二包，烟雾缭绕只剩一双眼清明的可怕。

当真?是当真了啊。

威廉演的太好，一个眼神骗过天下。不过也不能只怪威廉，他也有问题，他活该。

但凡稍微动点脑子想想也不至于落得这么个凄惨下场。

想想他配吗？  
他不配。

红蝶是怜悯，挚友是索取，没有人会真正爱他。  
他是个烂人，他不值得。  
他知道的，他一直都知道。

只是没想到年轻人的求胜欲那样可怕。

多么张扬的一个人竟愿意为了一个赌约收敛所有锋芒。

还真是辛苦他了。

哎——  
烟头丢掉裘克伸个懒腰打着呵欠站直，玩就陪你玩吧，反正闲着也是闲着。

 

5.

猝不及防。

威廉拨了下刘海遮住震惊，虽然那只有一瞬间，他现在已经能很好的管理自己的表情了，算是个不大不小的进步吧。

他不是不知道裘克和美智子的关系，只是没想到他会愿意在雨天出门。

不期然重逢，突然得过分。意外的仿佛刚才看到空位激动忐忑的不是他一样。

可笑。  
幼稚。

刚才脑子里排练的无数种见面场景全忘个干净，只能堪堪维持面上的平静，看裘克皱起的眉头又松开，再一步一步向他走来。

不得不说裘克走路姿势真的很丑，一瘸一拐，还要时不时带上难听的机械摩擦声，但这难听的声音还是一下下拨撩着他。

心跳骤然加速。  
他会说什么?

生气暴怒?冷嘲热讽?还是根本就无视他?

应该是最后吧，不感兴趣的东西裘克向来是懒得多看一眼的。

现在在他眼里自己无疑是垃圾吧。

嘿嘿。

没办法啊，他自找的，他活该。

 

6.

威廉是个混蛋，各种意义上的混蛋，虽然裘克也没好到哪里去就是了。

十六还是十七?

毛头小子吵吵闹闹开玩笑，谈完了漂亮女生怎么就盯上了同样年轻的主唱。

 

——嘿我说，那兄弟可真够靓的。  
——是吗，我可以！  
——喂喂喂，你又要干嘛浑球艾利丝?  
——拿下他喽。  
——老弟你在开什么玩笑吧，那可是个男的。  
——你没听过同性恋?来打赌，我一定能成功。  
——可以啊大帅哥，来，赌就赌。

 

作为挑战裘克真的很棒，但死缠烂打半年他还是赢了。

得意洋洋的同时又突然多了负担。

裘克对他太好了，好到半夜做梦醒来他都想抽自己两巴掌的那种。

裘克脾气不好，但很少冲他发火，假如哪天他们俩呆着呆着裘克突然开门走了，那么不用怀疑好吧，肯定是他又干什么混账事儿惹他生气了。带着一身冷气回来还要带着两包他最爱的垃圾食品，丢一袋过来还要提醒他吃两口意思一下就行，对身体不好。

什么时候开始改变了态度呢?  
可能是第一次吼他。  
也可能是第一次拳脚相向。  
或者第一次性爱全数倒进身体的那瓶红酒，和毫不留情塞进去的瓶口。

仿佛打开一个奇怪的开关，裘克隐藏在心底的恶劣一瞬间倾泻出来。起初他只当裘克是有点S，没关系，他可以忍耐。但颤抖着伸出去的手碰到的是软趴趴一团。

裘克根本没反应，他根本不想做，一切都是为了折磨他罢了。

什么时候发现的?  
肯定早就知道了。

啊，裘克是个烂人呢。

他觉得委屈，气裘克骗他，明明早知道了还要装一副乐在其中的模样。

可他不就是乐在其中吗?

威廉咬住嘴唇不让自己把痛苦的声音露出来。

裘克把他下面搞出血他把自己上面咬出血，是算得上卑微的倔强了。

装嘛，看谁比谁能装。

一种明明都知道却就是不要说破的奇怪相处模式:裘克对他狠，他也绝不退让。

裘克发火，他比他脾气还大。  
裘克动手，他也不要手软。

相看两厌动不动就要挂一身伤但就是要呆在同一个房间。

有病。  
还病的不轻。

威廉回去，朋友笑的挺猥琐。

——挺激烈啊艾利丝小哥哥。  
——是啊。

都揍出血了能不激烈吗?

 

 

7.

他们这个年代的人，总要找时间不顾一切的玩一场。

比如今天，喝趴了一桌三三两两结伴离开，美智子牵着她的盲人小女朋友上楼，宽大的袖子遮住红透的脸颊，留一双眼睛弯弯的笑的好看。

——给你留了房间哦裘克。  
——……

麻溜的滚吧，您可真能添乱。

 

人走光了，只留乱糟糟的桌子和唯一一个看起来不怎么乱糟糟的人。

威廉还是坐着，沉默而专注，一双透亮的眸子一眨不眨的看他，直直要看到人心底去。

可那又怎么样?

裘克也看他，同样的专注，他俩以前总是这样，动不动就要较上劲儿，但那也只该是以前了。

现在威廉是客，是客就不能怠慢。

裘克伸手扶他，被装作不经意的躲开。

原来他也没那么无所谓。  
又或者只是害怕和讨厌。

心里可能不愿意承认，但身体总该是记得的。那副身体有太多他留下的伤疤，包括主人现在脸色不自然的白和额角的冷汗。

他都知道的。

威廉身体素质好却总要在固定时间生病，威廉有胃病，喝了太多酒会难受。不是生活不规律，而是外力冲击造成，作为始作俑者他竟有了一种病态的快感。

“走吧。”  
“去哪?”

“带你去楼上找间房。”  
“好。”威廉应了，但没动，犹豫了一下忽然笑，轻声道了句“麻烦了。”

“没关系，不麻烦。”

 

真他妈假。  
好一副宾主尽欢的虚伪场面。

可他终归还是个烂人。

走了两步他又回来，打开冰箱摸了两瓶冰啤侧着头问威廉，“要吗?”

他不会拒绝的。

裘克知道。威廉喜欢啤酒多于红酒，即使不喜欢他也不会拒绝他的邀约。

“要。”

 

8.

想要装作毫不在意而去观察另一个人着实费劲。裘克一边走一边还要用余光瞥身后的人，举着两瓶啤酒还有做好随时拉人的准备。

这楼梯不高，但栽下去也不是闹着玩的。

好在威廉没真的醉到非要人拉着才能上楼的地步，甚至还有多余的精力控制和裘克的距离。

始终隔着两阶楼梯，裘克快他也快，裘克慢他也慢，不想多落后一步也绝不前进一步。

闷头走进屋子却一头栽倒在床上，麻利的脱掉外套拉开被子把自己包好才想起来早变换了身份。

动也不是不动也不是，只好睁着眼装死。

“啤酒。”  
玻璃瓶放在木头柜子上的声音。

热的空气碰到冷的瓶结出的水珠滑下来一道痕迹又落在桌面晕成一滩。

“啤酒。”

 

9.

“啤酒。”  
威廉念了一遍，又念了一遍。

这间屋子他来了太多次，熟悉的令人害怕，时间仿佛一下子停住，什么都没变，还是最开始小歌手第一次带他来的样子，阳光肆意蝉鸣热烈。

最多半瓶。  
那时的裘克总是冷漠而严肃，一点看不出后来的人渣样，事事要管着，但又总要为他打破原则。

不行不好不可以。  
好吧，这是最后一次。

可现在喝再多也没人管了呀。

他感觉好不容易压下的胃痛又开始叫嚣，却还要爬起来开瓶，手抖瓶颈磕在桌子上裂开一道缝，干脆再一次直接砸开就要往嘴里送。

裘克靠在衣柜上看他，什么都不说也什么都不做，终于还是在玻璃要扎破嘴唇的瞬间没忍住伸出手来。

“玻璃渣。”  
“玻璃渣。”

“死在我床上我还要负责。”  
“死在你床上你会负责。”

 

“嘭—”瓶盖打开裘克一口气灌下大半。  
没忍住看了威廉一眼，又一眼。

威廉抬头，刘海分到两边露出额头，眉梢的伤疤，漂亮的眼睛。  
他笑。  
终于有点以前的样子。  
咧着嘴晃着大白牙，傻了吧唧的却如此鲜活撩人。

 

抓着头发把人拉起来，嘴对着嘴渡过一口冒着凉气的酒。

隔了八年的亲吻，谁也不肯放过谁，干柴噼啪炸开，一瞬间燎了整片草原。  
威廉伸手够裘克的脖子，缠上去把人拉低。舌头纠缠在一起还试图撕扯对方的嘴唇。

 

10.

做的时候裘克终于不像以往那样凶残，威廉却只觉得这比第一次还要难以忍耐。

他从不知道他还能这么粘人，从背后抱着，裘克抚摸他每一块骨骼亲吻每一寸肌肤，紧贴在一起还要以别扭的姿势亲吻，唇齿相接鼻息交错，连呼吸都不是自己的了。

窗外又下起雨来，又闷又湿没带来一丝凉意反而还要让人落下汗来。

裘克说像他。

涂了太多润滑的地方开开合合，被裘克用手指撑大再抽出，过分的湿滑，烫的让人不知所措。碰到了腺体的时候威廉抖了一下被对方捉到却还要装不知道，磨磨唧唧不知道想干嘛。

脚踩在胸口，又滑下去拿小腿蹭腰侧。威廉一手遮住脸另一只去抓裘克手臂，覆上比他还要大一些的手扣着指缝拉回来摸那黏腻的穴口。

威廉塞进去两根手指把那撑开，不安分的扭腰，学着他刚才的样子小声问了句“要吗?”

他不会拒绝。

威廉知道。他总是不会拒绝自己的邀请，就算回应方式有点反人类。

不知为何有点得意，完了又开始懊悔。  
会不会太主动了显得很没立场?

八年前喊出那句“滚”的是他，八年后要回来的还是他。或许在更早些的时候，他就开始无数次幻想重来的可能，是不是把一切都解释清楚会不会更好一些?他的感情总是张扬，可偏偏裘克不懂，那他犯浑在先凭什么让自己去解释?

和他无关，都是裘克的错。

两个人如出一辙的傻逼，也不知道一天天图个什么劲儿。

所幸被进入的一瞬间终于觉得什么都不重要了，他眨巴两下眼睛重新对上裘克的目光，瞥见对方试图掩盖的一言难尽才知道自己刚才干了什么。

被从后面搞射也不是没有过，但这次有点夸张。是真正的“射”，全喷到裘克身上又从对方小腹滴到自己的上面。

什么啊?  
太夸张了吧。

这种只在黄片里的特写，淫秽而暧昧，也难怪裘克这个表情。

 

一时间没咂么过味来现在只想蒙住脸当鸵鸟。

但混蛋不给他这个机会。  
偷笑被发现干脆光明正大，裘克带着百分之百的恶意叼着他的耳朵开腔。

——怎么?有这么爽吗?变得这么敏感，是不是有别人的功劳?  
——别说了。

拽着头发把人拉下来接吻以免他说出更伤人的话来。哼唧两声又开始乱动。

快点，是不是男人?

 

事实证明，是。  
不仅是，还是能操得了他的男人。

 

裘克搞他搞到天亮，变着花折腾，从床上折腾到浴室又折腾回来。折腾到后来威廉已经开始认真思考不出血死在床上的可能性有多大。

 

11.

第二天威廉醒来的时候裘克还没睁眼，外面雨不知道什么时候停了，只从拉紧的窗帘缝隙里透进一缕光亮，空调温度开的一如既往的低。

大夏天开空凋盖棉被，奢侈。

棉被里面他枕在裘克手臂，裘克伸手环着他腰。累人又腻歪的姿势，他第一次尝试。

突然就想起认识的小姑娘们讲的那些奇怪的帖子。  
这叫啥?

“一觉醒来发现睡在了我前男友怀里并且昨天跟他做了一整夜爱?”最好再补个“怎么办，在线等，急。”

不行不行，这种帖子标准结局总是“谢谢大家，我们在一起了”，他这有点难度，要不“谢谢大家，我终于捅死了我前男友”?还是“谢谢大家，我终于被我前男友捅死了”?

 

操，真他妈魔鬼。

一大早把自己逗笑不怎么有意思，但一大早把自己逗笑顺便吵醒了脾气不好还有起床气的前男友可就有点意思了。

眼神飘了一圈装作欣赏天花板风景等着被裘克扔下床，没想到不但没被扔裘克还收了收手臂把他往怀里扯了扯。

这剧本就不太对了。  
威廉摸了下鼻子，没再动。

说点啥吧?  
说点啥呢?

说他这些年过得不好，没当上运动员只找了个坐办公室的闲职。说他被现实击垮，一切都和想象中不一样。说他想回来。说他当初不是那个意思。

但那些终究过去了，现在说什么都不再有意义。

所以干脆什么都不说，宁愿心脏挖个坑把这些肺腑之言全埋进去还能给自己留个体面。

 

12.

“威廉。”裘克喊他，是很少的认真念出来的名字。

“干嘛?”  
“干嘛?”裘克动了一下，把被压麻了的手抽出来搂着肩膀把他往身上按，“不知道。”

“不知道?”  
“是啊，不知道。”  
“什么意思?”威廉顺从地靠过去，裘克的肌肉很硬，靠起来并不舒服，但他现在没空琢磨。

“什么意思?”  
“嗯。”  
“不知道啊。”裘克忽然抱着他开始笑，笑的太猛，胸膛都跟着震动。

他停下来，点了支烟没睁开眼，“我不知道。”他重复，“威廉，我什么都不知道。”

是啊，你什么都不知道。

不知道最高端的骗局是威廉骗了自己，不知道他隐忍着痛苦只觉得是自己有错，不知道威廉太多次想重归于好却踌躇着不愿意开口，更不知道坚持了十几年的恨全是扭曲了的爱与被爱。

 

“你是傻逼吗?”  
“傻逼啊，是吧，你也是。”

“我也是?”  
“是。”  
“好吧，那我也是。”

“怎么办?”  
“什么怎么办?”  
“你说呢?”  
“我不知道啊。”  
“你又不知道，你傻逼吧?”  
“是啊，刚才说过了，我是傻逼。”

裘克往下滑了一段好让下巴顶在威廉头顶，手在后背揉，他清了清嗓子开始唱，他唱 I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again，他唱 If you miss the train I'm on，you will know that I am gone。

这些年他可能吸了更多的烟，喝了更多的酒，也可能只是睡得太久是刚才说了太多的话，威廉总觉得他声音比以往还要沙哑。

低沉而缓慢，带着十足的感情。

他喜欢听裘克唱但不喜欢这种悲伤，像是随时要掉下泪来。可偏偏眼底发热，唇角却勾起，他抬头给了裘克一个不怎么含蓄的亲吻，把人亲的一愣一愣的又开始傻笑，他抓着裘克的手没头没脑说了句你完了。

 

“我完了?”  
“是啊，我也完了。”

 

完了。  
或许是在很多年前就定下的结局。恶人自有天收，活该他们相遇。


End file.
